Dragon contre Dragon
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Kanon est venu aux Enfers pour rendre visite à son amour. Mais celui-ci n'est pas venu en simple visite romantique... Il doit lui avouer quelque chose de terrible... Où leur histoire va t'elle les mener ? Est-ce qu'ils en sortiront idem ?


Tu es assis en face de moi. Tu es venu spécialement pour me voir, je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu sais très bien qu'on va se retrouver ce week-end. Je dois me rendre au sanctuaire comme toutes les fins de semaines pour t'y retrouver. Tu ne dis rien, le silence devient long. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Même si je dois l'avouer, d'avoir ta visite surprise me réjouit. J'aime toujours autant te voir. Ta petite mine d'enfant gâtée me fait chavirer.

Tu baisse la tête comme si tu étais gêné. Je commence à m'impatienter, tu as du le ressentir parce que maintenant tu crispe tes doigts sur le tissu de ton pantalon. Moi je te regarde sans comprendre, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu sais que ma patience à ses limites, et qu'elles sont très restreintes. Tu bégayes quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je fronce les sourcils, et je dois afficher encore ma mine sévère, je n'y peux rien elle vient toute seule. J'entends « je dois te parler ».

Alors comme ça tu es venu pour juste me parler. J'attends. Si c'est juste pour ça, cela pouvait attendre samedi, j'ai du travail bon sang ! Dépêches-toi !

Puis là un blanc, un vide… Le couperet tombe… Sur ma tête… Tu viens de lancer une bombe, tu viens de me balancer au visage que tu m'as trompé avec ton ami ! ! !

Quoi ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? C'est pas possible ! J'ai mal entendu ! J'ai du mal comprendre ! Ne répète pas cette ignominie ! ! ! Je te l'interdis tu m'entends ! Ne redis pas une chose pareille ! ! !

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis levé d'un bon de mon siège, je te dévisage du regard, mes mains sur mon bureau tremblent… Tremblent de fureur, de douleur ! Je le maintiens tellement fort qu'il va se craqueler sous ma pression, je pourrai le fendre en deux. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ! Et toi ! ! ! Toi ! ! ! Tu ne relèves toujours pas la tête ! ! ! Sale lâche ! Sale traître ! Sale enflure ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? ? ? Moi qui te faisais confiance ! Le seul humain en qui j'avais confiance et que j'admirais ! C'était toi ! Toi Kanon ! Le redoutable dragon des mers ! L'insoumis gémeau d'or ! Le seul qui m'est défié et vaincu !

« Regardes-moi ! ! ! Vas-y regardes-moi je te dis ! ! ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi avec lui ? »

Je ne crie pas, je vocifère, j'agonise ! Ma voix déraille, elle se perd dans les aigües pour trahir la souffrance que je ressens ! Mes poings frappent ce pauvre meuble. Je le frappe pour ne pas le faire sur toi, sur ton si beau visage. Je ne sais plus où je suis ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, en une seconde ma vie à basculée ! En une seconde j'ai tout perdu ! Je t'ai perdu toi !

Tu as sali notre histoire qui était pure. Tu m'as trahi et avec ton ami en plus, Milo ! Milo cet intriguant ! Milo cet arriviste ! Milo cet arrogant ! Tu n'aurais pas pu plus mal choisir !

Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, il bat tellement fort, j'entends ses pulsations dans ma cage thoracique. Elle me fait mal, j'ai le souffle coupé, je n'arrive plus à reprendre ma respiration ! J'ai le cœur retourné, je l'ai senti en cette fraction de seconde quand tu as prononcé ta triste nouvelle ! Il s'est soulevé puis à fait un tour sur lui-même ! Parce que là, j'ai des écœurements qui arrivent ! Puis mes yeux s'embuent tous seuls. Les larmes les inondent, et elles coulent. Nan ! Ca fait des millénaires que je n'ai plus pleuré pour qui que se soit ! Même quand j'étais roi mortel je ne pleurais pas ! Kanon ! C'est toi qui me fais pleurer, je pleure pour toi, à cause de toi !

J'extériorise toute ma colère, ma frustration, je voulais te garder que pour moi ! Mon dragon indomptable ! Tu lèves enfin les yeux sur moi, les tiens aussi sont teintés de larmes. Des larmes de regret. Tu t'en veux, tu me dis pleins de choses. J'en retiens pas la moitié ! Tu ne voulais pas, ça c'est fait comme ça, sous l'impulsion. Milo était là, c'était lui. Tu ne veux pas me perdre, tu dis que je ne te mérite pas. Tu as bien raison… Mon pauvre Kanon… Tu cries ton amour, tu prononce mon prénom des dizaines de fois. Tu ne veux pas que je te quitte mais tu ne veux pas me faire de mal.

Le ton est monté bien plus haut que je ne l'aurai voulu, cela a du déranger mes collègues, car je vois la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup. Minos et Eaque sont là plantés devant nous, ils crient eux aussi. On ne doit pas troubler le tribunal par nos disputes. Ils sont venus parce qu'ils se sont inquiétés des hurlements que je pousse, je le sais. D'ailleurs à voir leur têtes décomposées ils se sont rendu compte que la situation est dramatique. Eaque tire Kanon par le bras, le forçant à quitter mon bureau, et devant moi j'ai mon Minos qui me prend par les épaules et qui me questionne sur ce qui vient de se passer.

Il me prend dans ses bras, ce qui est rare chez lui. Moi, je pleurniche dans ses bras comme si j'étais une petite gamine de 15 ans, blessée par son premier amour… Mais, c'est ce que je suis… Pfff je suis lamentable ! Pour le premier juge des Enfers ! Il est beau le commandant des armées ! Hein ! Ca en ferait rire plus d'un !

Moi pleurant dans le giron du griffon, mes larmes coulent dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue. Les spasmes qui secouent mon corps ne veulent pas se calmer, malgré la poigne de mon ami. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est :

« Minos… Minos… Il m'a trompé… »

Son étreinte semble durer une éternité. Une fois que je me suis calmé, il se desserre et me prend par la taille, il m'emmène chez moi, dans mon palais. Il me dit qu'il ne va pas me laisser seul. Comme un petit enfant je me laisse faire, je n'ai plus la force de penser ni de faire les choses par moi-même. J'ai besoin qu'on me guide, j'ai besoin qu'on me console.

Du coup, j'ai tout laissé en plan sur mon bureau ! Minos s'occupe de moi, il me déshabille, m'emmène sous la douche, il me lave. Puis il m'aide à me coucher dans mon lit, j'ai les yeux dans le vague car je vois sans voir. Ma chambre, son visage, ses yeux inquiets. C'est comme si tout ça apparaissait en second plan, et qu'en premier j'avais un voile devant les yeux. Un voile mais par-dessus l'image incessante de Kanon. Mon Kanon… Mon amour… Le seul que j'ai aimé comme un fou, à en perdre la raison !

Kanon j'ai envie de perdre la raison et de me réfugier dans un monde de folie puisque tu n'y seras plus ! Si Hypnos pouvait créer un tel monde j'irais sans hésiter !

Je vais devenir quoi sans toi moi !? Tu y as pensé ? Même pas ! En plus j'ai des images qui viennent me hanter ! Des affreuses visions de toi avec lui ! Je vous vois les deux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre ! Sa bouche venimeuse dévorant la tienne ! Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mains qui te touchent partout ! Et toi ! Toi Kanon tu y éprouve du plaisir ! Je t'entends gémir sous son corps, sous ses assauts comme quand c'était avec moi ! ! !

Et je me torture, je me demande si c'était mieux avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ? S'il était plus passionné que moi ? Si tu as recommencé toute la nuit ? J'en peux plus ! ! ! Faut que ça cesse ! ! !

Toute la nuit j'ai fais des cauchemars je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. C'est Minos qui me l'a dit au réveil. J'ai crié ton nom, t'appelant pour que tu viennes me sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Mais tu ne viendras pas me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop tard ? Je dois faire quoi maintenant ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, je reste dans mon tribunal jusqu'à tard le soir, même une partie de la nuit. Je me plonge dans le travail pour ne plus penser. Pour que mon cerveau s'anesthésie petit à petit. Mais ça ne marche pas, puisque je pense tout le temps à toi. Eaque vient me voir, il me dit que tu n'arrête pas d'envoyer des lettres pour pouvoir venir me voir, me parler. Mais Hadès lui a interdit l'accès des Enfers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu es même venu en compagnie du cancer, celui qui peut se rendre ici comme il veut. Tu étais au bord du Styx et tu hurlais mon prénom. Apparemment tu as mis un chantier pas possible là-bas !

Je crois que tu t'es battu avec Charon et Valentine. Tiens, pourquoi Valentine ça c'est un mystère ! Je retrouve le Kanon bouillonnant, rebelle, qui n'écoute personne et qui ne suit que ses propres règles… Si tu savais… Si tu savais Kanon, comme j'ai envie que tu viennes !

Putin oui ! J'ai tellement envie de te voir déboulé dans mon tribunal comme un dératé, tout faire valser autour de toi ! Mes spectres, les meubles, les gardes, tout ! Tout, que tu mettes le feu pour moi, pour me récupérer ! Que tu égorges Pandore, que tu casses tout ! Que tu me prouve que tu tiens à moi ! Que je suis un peu important à tes yeux.

Je me retiens de ne pas aller te rejoindre. Au moins, ça me rassure quelque part, j'éprouve un peu de joie de savoir que tu ne baisses pas les bras. De savoir que tu es venu pour me voir… Et que tu étais dans le même lieu que moi. Je me retiens de ne pas me rendre au sanctuaire pour trucider ce scorpion sordide ! Lui faire manger sa langue ! Et t'enlevé loin de tout, pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi pour l'éternité…

Mais j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal ça ne passe pas ! C'est comme si ce funeste jour n'avait pas avancé. La peine est encore présente, la douleur lancinante qui ne me quitte jamais. Je me lève et la première chose que je fais c'est de penser à toi. Après chaque seconde de ma journée est tournée vers toi. Ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Si tu es avec cette espèce d'ordure ondulée ? Est-ce que tu souffres aussi ? Et le soir est le pire ! Le vide glacial de mes soirées sordides. Tu ne quitte pas mon esprit. Ton visage m'apparaît, ton sourire si provocateur, incendiaire. Tes yeux bleus océans ravagés par la tempête. Tes mains puissantes qui se tendent vers moi. Ton torse sécurisant, ta chaleur. Ta chaleur qui enflamme mon corps et mon cœur trop longtemps endurcit. Toi, Kanon, en une seconde du les as fait fondre ! Tu m'as touché sans que je puisse esquiver ton attaque !

C'est toi pour toujours. Plus jamais je ne pourrai aimer un autre que toi.

* * *

Eaque m'apprend que tu ne viens plus désormais, tu as enfin compris. Il me dit que je pourrai t'oublier comme cela. Que tu me laisse tranquille. Mais Eaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? L'oublier ? Oublier un homme pareil ! Tu es fou ! On voit bien que tu n'es pas à ma place. Maintenant j'ai peur, j'ai peur que toi tu es tiré un trait sur moi. Que tu fasses ta vie de ton côté…

Quand je patrouille ou me promène au bord de l'étang de sang j'ai l'envie grandissante de me jeter dedans ! Peut être que là au moins mes souffrances cesseront… ? Ce sang qui bouillonne les cris des damnés, ce parfum âpre de ce liquide, m'appellent. Comme pour me dire que je ne serais plus malheureux au fond de ce lac.

* * *

Cette fin d'après-midi est morose comme toutes les autres, encore une fois je divague dans la première vallée. Le regard perdu au loin, je ne vois rien comme d'habitude. Les souvenirs m'envahissent, du temps ou j'étais heureux et insouciant auprès de l'homme que je chérissais.

Puis quelque chose s'impose devant moi ! Une masse, une forme. Je ne distingue pas correctement… C'est quoi… ? C'est qui… ? Eaque ? Minos ? Non, ça n'en a pas l'apparence… Qui… ?

Le choc ! Devant moi ! C'est… C'est… toi ! C'est bien toi ? En chair et en os ? Pourquoi tu viens ici ? Je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes pensées, j'ai la bouche ouverte je ne comprends pas, je ne réalise pas. Tu t'approches de moi, les bras tendus, comme dans mes rêves… Tu me souris, un sourire doux-amer… Toi aussi tu as l'air cassé mon démon… Ton visage, il affiche une expression triste. Tu es près de moi, encore plus près, je fais un pas en arrière mais tu m'enveloppe de tes bras puissants. Tu enfoui ton visage dans mon cou, tu me serres de plus en plus fort. Arrête Kanon. C'est trop bon, je suis si bien dans tes bras.

Tes larmes ruissèlent sur ma peau, tes larmes salées au goût de trahison… Tu t'excuse encore des centaines de fois. Tu me dis que tu m'as envoyé des tas lettres, je ne les ai jamais reçues. C'est normal, mes deux amis ont du faire barrage. Tu me dis que tu t'en fiche de mourir, que tu as désobéis à Hadès qui t'interdisais de venir aux Enfers. Tu es prêt à être puni si au moins avant de partir je t'accorde mon pardon et que tu puisses me dire combien je te manque… Ces mots j'ai tant espéré que tu me les murmures… Tu me dis aussi que tu es égoïste parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ma vie sans toi… Que tu ne veux pas que je retrouve quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment c'est Minos qui a du te faire la leçon. Tu veux m'emmener loin d'ici pour qu'on soit tous les deux. Kanon, tu n'es pas un grand poète mais tes mots me touchent… Ils me ramènent à la vie. Tu es un homme simple, naturel, un diamant brut, et c'est ça qui me plait. Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins.

* * *

Moi, je suis dans tes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte en cet instant… C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'ai attendu. J'ai mal mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner ou que tu m'oublies. Non, je ne veux pas que notre histoire se termine !

Je resserre mon étreinte aussi, et je plonge mon visage dans ta cascade lapis-lazuli… Cette odeur de musc mêlée d'ambrin me fait tourner la tête… Tu sens si bon mon dragon… Ton parfum de mâle, je peux m'en rassasier pendant des heures… Je frôle ta nuque si sensuelle avec mon nez, je me mets face à toi, tes grands yeux pleins d'inquiétudes me questionnent, me supplient. Je ne dis rien, les miens parlent à ma place. Je prends ta nuque dans ma main et doucement comme si c'était un songe éphémère je presse mes lèvres sur les tiennes charnues. Cette sensation m'avait manquée… J'entrouvre ma bouche et m'introduit dans la tienne si délicieuse… Cette chaleur humide, ton odeur. J'en peux plus, j'en ai jamais assez de toi. Je me jette sur toi, je t'embrasse à en perdre haleine, comme pour me fondre en toi. Ne me laisse plus… J'aimerais te faire mien si cela était possible. Tu as l'air heureux, soulagé car toi aussi tu augmente l'intensité de ces baisers. C'est comme si on perdait le contrôle, que nous allions nous déguster mutuellement…

Nan Kanon, je ne prononcerais aucun mot… Je ne te dirais rien… Car seule l'envie d'assouvir ma passion pour toi subsiste. Et tant pi pour les autres, tant pi des quand dira-t-on, du moment qu'on se retrouve c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Même si tu me fais du mal, même si tu recommence mainte et mainte fois, après tout, tu es un dragon indomptable, et personne pas même moi ne peux te garder dans une cage. Mais je pourrais t'apprivoiser, à la longue… Car moi aussi je suis un dragon tumultueux…

**FIN**


End file.
